Computer-driven systems utilize sets of sensors to monitor arterial flow systems. In general, arterial flow systems describe the movement of liquids, gases or granular materials through pipes, conveyors or other conduits. Movement of traffic through streets of a city or geographic region can also be viewed as an arterial system. The flow of automobiles and other vehicles through a city can be tracked using various types or sets of sensors. The collected sensor data can be utilized by a traffic flow system to monitor movement of traffic.
Traffic flow systems can be utilized for a variety of purposes including route planning and road design. For example, flow of traffic can be monitored to detect and predict bottleneck situations. Identification of bottlenecks in an arterial flow system, such as a traffic system, allows for diversion of materials and alleviation of the bottleneck. In addition, identification of road segments prone to bottlenecks can assist in planning future traffic flow or modifying existing roadways (e.g., expanding an existing two-lane road into a four-lane road).
Traffic flow can be monitored utilizing a variety of sensors. In particular, during rush hours, when most commuters are in transit between work and home, traffic in most major cities is monitored using helicopters, strategically positioned cameras and/or commuter reports of traffic incidents. In addition, particularly well-traveled roads can include networks of pressure sensors designed to monitor the flow of traffic. Commuters can be provided with traffic information necessary to plan a commute route via traffic reports broadcast over the radio or on their televisions. Traffic information can also be displayed via electronic signs alerting travelers approaching an interchange or other problem area. Such signs can even include a prediction of travel time based upon the density and speed of traffic detected by the sensors. The provided traffic information allows drivers to plan their commute to avoid bottlenecks and minimize travel time.
Validity of the traffic flow information and systems that monitor or predict the traffic flow are generally dependent upon both availability and accuracy of data received from sensors. In general, large sets of sensors are used to estimate or compute current flow of a system and to predict future flow. Positioning of sensors can greatly affect accuracy of traffic monitoring or predicting systems. For example, detection of a bottleneck can be dependent upon availability of sensor data from locations proximate to probable bottleneck locations (e.g., interchanges, constructions locations and the like). Placement of sensor or availability of accurate sensor data for key junctions can be crucial to accuracy of flow prediction.